


Along A Path That Ends Abruptly

by honeymink



Category: Alias, Crossing Jordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every mirror there is a reflection of another face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along A Path That Ends Abruptly

There’s a candle in the window, slowly burning, saying that someone inside is dead. Your mother wasn’t murdered here, but she’s gone nonetheless.

A piece of celluloid reveals you have a brother. They found his fingerprints on the weapon your mother was shot with and it’s almost certain he killed two other men. Proof enough that he is crazy? Later, he holds you hostage and tells you, he is glad he found you. Glad he isn’t in this alone. Because you’re the only one who understands. You tell him he’s right, yet it sounds fake though it shouldn’t. So you reach over and feel his fingers, which are icy and faintly damp. It doesn’t help.

James still fell through a window into the river.

Your father told you not to get into this, not to dig for a heart of gold. But you can’t help thinking whether your brother wasn’t sincere. It surely would have been nice, since your father is lying to you. He claims he can’t do this anymore. Expectantly, you wait for answers.

He says, “The truth is, I love you.”

You are disappointed.

***

You are disappointed.

He says, “You were never supposed to have found this.”

Your father told you many things. The truth, however, was not always among them. Until now you were almost certain, he loved you. You are not so sure anymore. You wait for answers that never come and you wonder whether it wasn’t jealousy that made him tell you not to get attached to the rest of the family.

Nadia still ran away from the safe-house.

A man in India revealed you have a sister. They discovered she was Argentinean intelligence and locked up in a Chechen mental institution. Proof enough that she isn’t crazy. Later, when her father holds her hostage, you break her free and tell her, you’re glad you found her. Glad that she is okay. Because you really care for her well-being. She doesn’t respond though you are sincere, and you feel alone. So you reach over and touch her cheek, which is warm and faintly flushed. It doesn’t help.

There’s a candle in the window, slowly burning, saying that someone inside is dead. Your mother may not have died, but she’s gone nonetheless.

 

 **~Fin~**


End file.
